The field of the disclosure relates generally to motor controllers, and more particularly, to systems and methods for automating one or more devices using a motor controller for a pump.
At least some known systems for moving fluid, such as a pumping system for a pool or spa, are part of a larger system that controls operations of additional devices (referred to herein as “ancillary devices”), such as a heater, a chlorine generator, an ozone generator, and/or other devices. In such systems, a device known as an automation controller transmits signals to a motor or motor controller for the pump, and to the ancillary devices, to coordinate pumping of the fluid, heating of the fluid, chlorination of the fluid, and/or other functions based on a predefined schedule or other settings. In such systems, the automation controller is a standalone device. In many known systems, the automation controller is capable of coordinating the functions of a variety of devices that do not pertain specifically to pumping the fluid. Accordingly, many automation controllers add complexity and costs that exceed the requirements of many consumers.